The Beginning of a Begginning
by Narutotypster
Summary: A kinda short one-shot that i made over the weekend. Its about how Naruto and HInata shared there first kiss


The Beginning of a Beginning

My name is Hinata, Hyuga. Today Naruto-kun…..my Naruto-kun..t..the boy I have loved as long as I can remember. Is coming back to The Village of The Hidden Leaves. There is one problem that I can't get out of my head. Fo….for as long as I've known Naruto I have never confessed my true feelings to him. I…I know this sounds ridiculous but I can't tell him. It's been two years…and Naruto and I are 14. Although my shyness has receded a bit. I still don't think I can ever tell him…my Naruto-kun my true feeling for him. That Day…..

"Alright I'm back!" shouted a certain blonde haired ninja as he walks through the gates to The Hidden Leaf Village. "Alright I get it Naruto your excited" Jiraya-sama said feeling a little annoyed. "I can't help it!" Naruto shouted making Jiraya-sama a bit more annoyed.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage Mounts. "Hey Jiraya-sama!" Naruto shouted. "Can you stop shouting I'm right next to you!?" Jiraya shouted more annoyed then ever. Naruto smirked and looked at him. "Now who's shouting" Naruto said teasingly. Jiraya sighed and looked at Naruto. "What? "Naruto pointed at the Hokage Mounts" Jiraya looked looking for what Naruto was pointing to. He found what Naruto was pointing at. "Well that's different" said Jiraya as he smiled. "Yea, they finally finished Tsunade's head" said Naruto actually not screaming this time. "Speaking of Tsunade we have to report back to her" Jiraya said to Naruto. "Well let's go, the sooner we finish the sooner I can see my friends" Naruto shouted annoying Jiraya again, but this time Jiraya didn't say anything.

Naruto and Jiraya were directed to Tsunade's office. "Ahhh…..I see you two have finally got here" Tsunade said in a somewhat calm voice. "So Naruto I see your outfit has changed" Tsunade said to Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Yea, Jiraya trained me so hard that my old clothes got torn up while training. "Well they look good on you" Tsunade said. This made Naruto smile. "Jiraya give me a full report" Tsunade ordered. Jiraya told her about all the jutsu's and such he had taught Naruto. Also the information about Orochimaru. Naruto interrupted in the mist of things. "So can I leave now he said impatiently?" Jiraya turned to Tsunade. "I guess we don't need you for anything else" Tsunade said to him. "Awesome now I can see all my friends!" Naruto was just about to run out the door. "Wait!" Tsunade said. Naruto stopped. "I want you to meet me at the Fourths Training Ground in two days, to see how much you've approved" Tsunade told him. "You got it!" Naruto said excited he could finally see his friends.

"He really hasn't changed, besides his looks has he Jiraya?" Tsunade asked. "No he really hasn't" Jiraya said as he sighed.

Naruto walked out of the building to go look for his friends. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Iruchika Ramen Shop. This made Naruto forget why he left Tsunade's office so early. He ran to the shop, and sat on a stool. When he heard someone say "Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see Choji and Shikamaru. "Choji, Shikamaru!" Naruto said jumping up and shaking their hands. "Naruto long time to see" Choji said to Naruto. "Yea we haven't seen you in a while" Shikamaru told Naruto. "Yea, guys how've you been" Naruto asked. "Alright I guess" said Choji. "Well you know life can be a drag" Shikamaru said in his normal lazy tone. "I see you haven't changed that much Shikamaru" Naruto replied chuckling. "Well are we gonna eat or what!" Choji shouted. Reminding Naruto where they were. "You bet" Shouted Naruto. Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto all sat on one of the stools.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. Naruto was drooling because he hadn't had ramen in such a long time. Then a familiar man came to the counter. "Ahhh….what can I get you guys?" He asked them. "I think I will have….wait… jeeze this is such a drag" The guy behind the counter smiled. "I'll come back to you" He said still smiling. "How bout you Choji?" The man asked. "Two beef ramens please" He shouted. "Alright" said the man as he wrote it down. The man looked at Naruto. "Oh hello I don't believe I've seen your face around here before" The man said confused. "Really you don't?" Asked Shikamaru. "Should I?" Asked the man. "Well it is Naruto after all" Choji said.

"Naruto…?" The man said still confused. "Naruto!" The man said remembering who he was. "Wow Naruto you've grown so much!" Naruto smiled at him. "You bet!" Naruto shouted. "Well Naruto what can I get you?" asked the man. "Three bowls of pork ramen!" Naruto shouted. "Alright!" Replied the man. Then he turned back to Shikamaru. "Have you made up your mind yet?" The man asked. "Yup I'll have the miso ramen please" Shikamaru said. "I'll be right back" The man said quickly coming back with there orders. Naruto looked and drooled before digging in. "Alright!" Naruto yelled after finishing one bowl in less than two minutes. He quickly slurped down his last bowl. "Alright bye" Naruto told Shikamaru and Choji. "Where are you heading off to so soon" Choji asked. "Well I want to see everyone else. Naruto told them. "Alright well bye" Shikamaru said still on his first bowl of ramen.

Old Friends New Beginnings

Naruto was off looking for his friends. He suddenly spotted Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino sparring together. Naruto ran toward them. "Hey guys I'm back!" Naruto said shouting. "Eh, Naruto-kun!" Kiba shouted. They all ran toward him and greeted him. "Hey, Naruto how have you been!" Shouted Lee. "Great!" Naruto replied. Neji walked toward Naruto. "Naruto now that you and I are stronger I want to fight you" Neji said. "You got it?" Naruto responded. "Naruto I want to fight you too" Shino told him. "Sure!" Naruto said loving all of the attention.

"Well guys I have to go" Naruto told them all. "Go Where?" Kiba asked. "Well I just got back and I want to see all my friends" Naruto told him. "Oh like all the girls?" Neji said trying to annoy him. "Well yes I want to see them, but not in that way" He said. "Sure" Neji said trying to annoy him again. "Well bye guys!" Naruto said waving. "Bye Naruto!" They said waving too. Then they all went back to sparring.

Naruto walked past Ino's flower store to see Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Naruto rushed through the door. "Hey!" Naruto shouted. As all the girls put their attention to the blonde ninja shouting in the shop. "Naruto is that you!" Sakura shouted. "Yea of course it's me!" Naruto responded. Sakura ran to him and gave him a hug. Then she released. "Naruto when did you get here" She asked him. "This morning!" Naruto shouted. Naruto turned to Ino and Tenten. Who both also came to give him a big hug. Naruto hugged them back. "Naruto you've grown so much" Ino told him. "Yea, now I'm taller than you Sakura-chan. The comment made Sakura a little annoyed. Naruto looked around. "Hey where's Hinata?" Naruto asked "Why do you want to know" Sakura said teasing him.

Naruto looked at Sakura annoyed. "I just wondered she's the only one I haven't seen" Naruto told her. "Well I don't know we asked her if she wanted to come with us here, she said no then said she'd be in the flower meadow" Sakura said. "Oh ok thanks I'm gonna go look for her" Said Naruto. "Ok bye Naruto" Tenten said. "Bye guys!" Naruto shouted before leaving the door.

'I wonder what Hinata is doing' Naruto said to himself thinking about Hinata.

The Lavender Eyed Girl

Naruto walked to the flower meadow where Sakura said Hinata would be. 'I wonder what Hinata will look like after these years' he said wondering why he even cared.

Then after a little walking he saw a dark blue haired girl. With beautiful lavender eyes that he couldn't take his eyes off of. 'Who's that she's really pretty' Naruto told himself. Until he finally saw the face of the girl. Naruto's eyes widened it was Hinata. She was the one who Naruto thought was really pretty. 'Naruto are you serious you really think Hinata's pretty' He told himself. "Well then….lets go say hi" Naruto said somewhat nervous to himself. 'Why am I nervous it's just Hinata' he told himself.

He started walking to the tree which Hinata was sitting under. He looked at her again. 'Wow her eyes are really pretty' Naruto said to himself. 'Whoa snap out of it Naruto' He ordered himself. "But why not like Hinata" he asked himself not sure. 'Wow she looks really hot with her hair down and long like that' Naruto thought looking at her again. Then he snapped out of it. 'How can I say that Hinata's hot!' He thought shocked. "Well let's go say hi" He said quietly.

Naruto thought for a moment… 'I think I should surprise her she should be happy that I'm back now. So I'll surprise her.' He told himself.

Naruto thought….. 'How can I surprise Hinata' He thought. Naruto got a big smile on his face. He finally thought of something. Naruto snuck up to the tree Hinata was leaning on. He was now behind the tree. Naruto climbed the tree quietly so she wouldn't notice him. 'Wait...She's writing in something' Naruto thought now on a branch over Hinata. Naruto looked closer the book read _Hinata's Diary. _'I wonder what she's writing' He said anxious to know. 'Well let's go on with my plan'. Naruto focused all his chakra to his feet. One moment later he was standing upside down from a branch. His head was now in perfect alignment with Hinata's. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted Hinata slowly closed her diary and put her head up slowly. Her hands were shaking.

"N…Na…Naruto-kun" She managed to say. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted their heads still in perfect alignment. Hinata just stared at him. Naruto stared at Hinata looking into her deep passionate lavender eyes. Hinata's face got bright red. "Naruto…kun" Were the last words Naruto heard before Hinata's face fell flat in her lap as she had fainted. "Hinata!?" Naruto shouted shaking her now right side up again. Then Naruto noticed something her diary was not in her hands anymore. But on the ground next to a fainted Hinata. Naruto had the instinct to help Hinata, but had an urge to read her diary. He picked up the diary slowing reading the most shocking words he has ever read.

The Diary That Told Everything

Naruto read these words over and over again in _Hinata's Diary……I Love Naruto-kun._ Naruto's eyes widened. 'Did….she right all this stuff about me' Naruto said turning the pages not seeing a single think not about him. He then looked at Hinata who was still knocked out. He didn't want to wake her up…yet. He then leaned on the tree and read a page out loud.

_Dear, Diary May 6_

_Today once again all I could think about was Naruto-kun. He's really smart in my opinion. Don't forget really really cute. I love his sky blue eyes every time I think about or look at them my heart seems to stop then start again beating faster. I love how his hair is always messy. I love his blonde hair it makes my insides brighten up. But, my favorite feature about hime is his cute little whiskers. He has three on each cheek. _

_And every time….He smiles at me with his big grin which I call his foxy grin. Because when you think about it he really looks like one. I laugh. There's one problem….he doesn't know I love him...Yet. Who am I kidding he would never want to go out with a loser like me Hinata Hyuga? That's why I will never tell him. I just know he'll say no. Besides he likes Sakura much better than me. I guess I can only imagine what it would be like if we were actually dating. Maybe some day even if he says no I'll tell him I love him. Because I love Naruto-kun more than anything. Yes,….my…my Naruto-kun._

It ended there. Naruto just sat there staring at the book. 'How could I have been so blind' Naruto said to himself. Naruto didn't want to tell Hinata he read her diary so he figured he would take her out on a date tomorrow. 'Do I love Hinata' Naruto asked himself not knowing. "I think taking her out on a date would help me figure out if I am really in love with Hinata" Naruto whispered out loud.

Naruto shook Hinata to try and wake her up. He had placed the diary where Hinata dropped to make it seem like he didn't read it. "mmmm……." Hinata groaned opening her eyes to see Naruto-kun staring straight into her eyes. Hinata blushed. Naruto now knew why. Naruto was shaking a little. "Um …..Hinata….I was wondering…." Naruto said as he turned his head slightly away from her. "U…um….ye…yes...Na...Naruto...Kun." Hinata said barely. 'I can't believe I actually talked to him without fainting' Hinata told herself. "You…um…want to hang out with me tomorrow night" Naruto said blushing a little. Hinata's eyes widened while she just stared at him. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' Hinata told herself shocked. "So will you?" Naruto asked again. Hinata still staring at him nodded her head up and down slowly at Naruto.

"Great!" Naruto said happily. As he gave her a so called fox grin which he read in her diary. Hinata smiled. Naruto smiled back. "Well bye" Naruto told her see you tomorrow night. Making Hinata remember what he asked her. Hinata smiled again. 'Am I really going out with Naruto-kun my…my Naruto-kun. She kept repeating to herself. 'But what if he still doesn't love me' Hinata said making a tear fall down her cheeks. 'As long as I can spend one perfect night with him I'll be fine' she said smiling again.

The Angel and the Foxes night out (Part 1

Naruto was at his house getting ready to go to bed. At his apartment it looked the same as he left it. He had a bowl of ramen before bed. But Naruto couldn't get his mind off of Hinata.

At The Hyuga Mansion……

Hinata was getting ready to go to bed. She quickly got into her pajamas. And got into bed. She quickly fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be great.

Naruto got out of bed and let out a loud yawn. "Alright today I can hang out with Hinata!" Naruto shouted Naruto's voice slowly got quieter. "But do I love Hinata?" he asked himself not knowing what to expect tonight. "I just hope me and Hinata have fun" He said

Hinata was walking down a road. Sakura and Ino saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" Ino shouted. Hinata looked up to see Sakura and Ino running toward her. "Hey what were you doing yesterday girl!" Sakura asked. "Well I was in the flower meadows like I said I would then…." Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun came" Hinata finished and looked at the ground. "Oh…..so what happened did you guys make out!" Sakura said teasingly. Hinata put her head up quickly. "No he stood up upside down from a tree. And mines and his head were in perfect alignment!" Hinata replied quickly in a somewhat loud tone. "She was just kidding" Ino said. "I know" Hinata said back. "Oh I get it then you guys made out!" Sakura teased her more. "Sakura-Chan! We didn't!" Hinata replied louder than the first time. "Why not we know you want to make out with him?" Sakura told her with a smirk on her face. "Stop it Sakura-Chan!" Hinata yelled. "Fine. Well anyways what happened after that?" Sakura asked.

This made Hinata blush. "Well after I fainted" Hinata blushed more. "I woke up and he was staring straight into my eyes" Hinata said. "Then…." Hinata blushed more. "What happened I can't take it?" Ino said inpatient. "Well he….he kinda asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow night. It took me a while but I said yes."

"Whoa, really!?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata nodded her head up and down. "I don't think it's a date though" Hinata told them. "Are you kidding of course it's a date!" Ino told Hinata. "Yea Hinata don't you know anything about boys?" Sakura told Hinata. Hinata looked at them both. "Are you sure?" Hinata asked them. "Yea duh" Ino said assuring Hinata it was a date.

Hinata blushed then smiled. "Where gonna have to get you some new clothes" Sakura said. "Yea if you really want Naruto to be your boyfriend, then we got to buy you something pretty" Ino added. "Yea let's go to the mall!" Sakura shouted. "Ok but I don't really like shopping for clothes" Hinata said. Sakura and Ino's jaw dropped. "I don't really like the mall either" Hinata continued. "WHAT!?" Ino and Sakura screamed. "Honestly how do you not like the mall!?" Ino asked Hinata. "Well it's always really loud in there so I try to avoid it" Hinata said calmly. There was a silent pause. "WHAT!?" Yelled Sakura. "You don't like the mall or shopping for clothes!" Sakura screamed in Hinata's ear. Hinata was getting a headache from everyone yelling so much.

"But your going today" said Ino "I mean you do want to be Naruto's girlfriend right?" Sakura said to Hinata. "Yea I do" Hinata replied blushing bright red. "Great then that settles it where going" Ino said. Ino and Sakura started to literally drag Hinata to the mall.

They finally got to the mall. They dragged Hinata into a clothing store. "Well pick out something, Hinata" Sakura said. "Um…ok sure" Hinata put her fingers on her head she was getting a headache from all the noise. She saw something. It was a cute butterfly shirt. It was the same color of her eyes. She picked it hoping Naruto would notice. Then she found a cute white skirt that came a bit above her knees. The outfit looked great to her. She went to go ask Ino and Sakura what they thought.

"I like it" Sakura said

"Yea it brings out your eyes. And if Naruto isn't as stupid as I think he is he'll notice" Ino said giggling. It made Hinata giggle a little. Even though she didn't like it when people talked about Naruto in those ways. But, almost everyone did so there was no way to stop it.

They bought the outfit from the store. "Hey you got 13 minutes till your big date with your so called 'Naruto-Kun' Hinata" Sakura said teasing. Hinata face was the color of a tomato. She couldn't take this all in. 'I'm going o…on a date with Naruto-kun…my Naruto-kun the boy of my dreams' Hinata said to herself. Then Hinata got a terrible though in her head. "Um…guys…What if I faint…!" Sakura and Ino looked at each other nervously. Then they looked back at Hinata. There was a silent pause…. "Wholly Crap! Why didn't we think about that earlier" Sakura shouted making Hinata nervous.

"Well Hinata there probably is no way in hell you'll get through this date without fainting so…..Drink a lot of water and stay calm bye!" Ino said. Hinata watched as Sakura and Ino both ran away. Hinata breathed in deeply. 'Don't worry Hinata you can do it' Hinata told herself.

The Angel and The Foxes night out (Part2

Naruto was going to pick Hinata up where he said he would but he saw her walking on the road so he picked her up there. Hinata had changed into the outfit at the store. Naruto looked at Hinata and couldn't help but stare. She was wearing such a pretty outfit. Good thing Hinata didn't see him staring she would have probably fainted from the attention Naruto thought.

Naruto snuck up behind Hinata. "Hey!" he said to her. Hinata jumped a little. "Sorry did I scare you" He said smiling his fox grin. Hinata giggled from the sight of this she was also blushing like crazy. 'Wow her laugh is really cute' He said to himself. "Um...anyway Hinata you ready to go. He said smiling at her. Hinata was blushing just staring into Naruto's eyes. "Well?" He said" Repeating himself. "Um…y…yea…su…sure…Na…Naruto…Kun." She said blushing more than he ever saw her blush.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand with his and entangled his fingers with hers. As soon as Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand he noticed it was really warm. "Hinata do you have a fever?" He asked knowing the real reason she was warm. "Um…no…why do you as…ask…Na…Naruto-Kun?" She said blushing harder than ever. "Well to start off your whole face is red" Naruto told her giggling a little. This made Hinata's face get redder. "And also your hand is sweating" Naruto told her smiling. "Hinata let out a gasp and her eyes widened a little. She quickly took her hand away from Naruto's. Naruto smiled. "Hey its fine I was just worried if you were sick" He told her trying to make her feel better. 'Was Naruto-kun just holding my hand' Hinata told herself blushing. "Well then let's go!" He said blushing a tiny bit nervous of being out with Hinata. Which was not an official date. 'Maybe I do love Hinata why else would I take her out' He said literally dragging Hinata by her hand. 'Is Naruto-kun holding my hand' Hinata repeated in her head many times.

"Oh yea Hinata I never told you what we were doing together tonight" Naruto said realizing his mistake. The words _Together and We_ echoed in Hinata's head. 'Together we is he serious' Hinata told herself. "Well anyways Hinata I set up a picnic in the Leaf Forest" Naruto told her. "Is that ok?" Naruto asked waiting for an answer. 'Is he asking me a question?' Hinata asked herself still bright red. "Um…Hinata are you listening?" Naruto asked worried. Hinata looked up at him he was still pulling her. "Well…?" Naruto asked again. 'Man for a girl who loves me that much she has such a hard time showing it' Naruto said to himself.

"Um..y…yea..I…I'm..li…listening Naruto-kun" She stammered as fast as she could. "Um..y…yea…I'm..f…fine going…there" The words barely came out of her mouth. The two arrived at the Leaf Gate. One of the gate watchers got Naruto's attention. "Hey Naruto who's that!" One shouted. "Oh this is Hinata" Naruto replied. The other gate watcher stood up. 'Hey Naruto is she your girlfriend!" He shouted making Hinata blush. Then Naruto did a little at the sight of Hinata's blushing. "Well I can't really say right now!" Naruto replied. When Naruto said that Hinata already started feeling light headed. Her eyes looked really droopy. 'Oh crap at this rate she's gonna faint!' Naruto told himself. The two walked through the gate. Well actually Naruto was the only one walking. Hinata was just standing there so he had to drag her."Oh…Well anyways where here!" He shouted this made Hinata wake up a bit.

Hinata looked up she saw a blanket and picnic basket. "Well what do you think I put a lot of effort into this!" He said while smiling. 'Naruto-Kun went through a lot of t…trouble for me?' Hinata asked herself. "Well come on lets eat" Naruto said pulling Hinata more. 'Jeeze Hinata I know you love me but you have feet too right' Naruto said to himself.

Naruto quickly sat down on the blanket. Hinata just stood there staring at it as if she couldn't move. "Well aren't you going to sit down" Naruto asked bringing her back to reality. Hinata nodded. She slowly sat down on the blanket next to Naruto. Naruto already started eating. He was digging into some ramen he packed. He was stuffing a whole bunch into his mouth at once. "Um…Naruto-kun you have ramen on your cheek" Hinata said. 'I can't believe I actually said that he probably hates me now' Hinata said.

"Oh thanks Hinata" Naruto said giggling. "Hinata aren't you going to eat something?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at the basket. Hinata nodded. "Ok take whatever you want" Naruto said trying to put her at ease. Hinata reached into the basket. "I even made you some cinnamon rolls because you like them so much" Naruto told Hinata. Hinata's eyed widened she turned to him just staring into his eyes. 'He actually did that for me?' Hinata asked herself still staring at Naruto. 'Is she gonna say something or just look at me?' Naruto asked himself. But then he thought again. 'I don't mind I like her eyes. I can't believe I'm now noticing how cute she looks' Naruto thought to himself smiling.

There was a silent pause… "Na…Naruto-kun…y…you…shoud…shouldn't hav…have do…done this fo…for m…me. Hinata said barely. "No it's really ok" Naruto said trying to calm her.

"No…rea…really…Naruto..Kun" She said to him slowly. "I mean wh…why…wou…would…you..wan…want to…do som…something…lik…like…that…for…a…a…loser…lik…like…me" Hinata said staring at him.

"Hinata don't say that about yourself your not a los-" Naruto was interrupted by Hinata. "ADMIT IT NARUTO I AM I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" She said screaming and crying. Letting all her feelings out. Naruto walked over to Hinata and he hugged her tightly. Hinata stopped crying. "Hinata don't say things like that" Naruto said pleading.

Then for a moment Hinata felt warm. She felt happy. She felt like there was nothing in her way. Naruto started to cry. Hinata started to cry. There pain both comforted each other. Hinata wiped her tears on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let her as he just watched as he saw a girl. This was no ordinary girl to him anymore. She was no longer just a friend to Naruto. Now to Naruto he saw Hinata as his love.

The Power of Love

Naruto walked Hinata home after their crying session together. Neither one of them said anything while they walked. "So Hinata…" Naruto said trying to start a conversation. It didn't help tears started to well up in Hinata's eyes. 'Oh crap what did I say' Naruto said to himself. Hinata turned to Naruto and she hugged him really tight. This surprised Naruto at first. "Na…Naruto-Kun" Hinata said. "Hmm…" Naruto replied. 'Come on Hinata just tell him now. Tell him how you feel.' Hinata kept telling herself. Hinata started blushing like crazy "Um…y…you..see…I…kin…kinda..we…well..I…lo-" That was the last thing Naruto heard till he saw Hinata fall face flat on the ground. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted. He started shaking her trying to wake her up. 'Oh jeeze Naruto she was just about to say she loved you I know it' Naruto said then he kept shaking Hinata.

Naruto panicked. "Should I bring her to a hospital!" Naruto said out loud. "No it usually goes away after a while" Naruto said to himself out loud. Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. Hinata was shaking Naruto panicked. "I can't bring her back home like this her father would think I hurt her" Naruto said. "He doesn't like me anyways. Imagine what he would do if he had an actual reason to be mad at me" Naruto said.

"Maybe…maybe I should bring her to my place" Naruto said. "Wait how can I do that are you crazy….But she needs my help right now" Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. "She really is pretty" Naruto said smiling and staring at her. He walked up to her and put his face over hers so he was staring straight into her eyes.

….Then Hinata opened her eyes, her lavender eyes. Naruto's face was about 3 inches above her. Naruto's lips were lined up with hers. All Hinata could see was a blurry picture. She finally realized who it was, it was Naruto her Naruto-Kun.

There was a silent pause…………………. "Naruto-Kun…." Hinata said she could feel Naruto breathing on her. "Yes Hinata…" Naruto said smiling right at her. Hinata's whole face turned red. "Naruto I…lo" Hinata was interrupted by Naruto.

"Shhhhh…." Naruto said putting one finger over her lips. "I know I love you…to. Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto was right over her. He slowly brought his face down slowly. Until Naruto's lips were on Hinata's. They stayed in this position for a minute. Naruto then slowly lifted his head up. Hinata slowly followed him up. Her lips were still on Naruto's. They were both sitting on the ground both kissing.

Naruto released. Him and Hinata were blushing like crazy. "Um…yea…Hin" Hinata interrupted him. "Shhhhh….I know me too" Hinata said copying what he did earlier. It was like they could read each others minds.

Hinata leaned back over to him and kissed him passionately. Naruto just kissed her back.

_It was truly the power of love_


End file.
